the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the Spider-People
Spider-Man: "Attack of the Spider-People" is another part to The Clone Saga, taking place on November 16th, 2015 in Manhattan, New York. Spider-Man meets new clone Spider-Woman when his undefeated foe his kidnapped and is threatened of death, can he save J. Jonah Jameson in time and does he want to? Background The Story Scarlet Spider to the Rescue We open with Peter Parker waking up in a warehouse badly beaten and wounded, barely able to walk after the events of the last roleplay (Hunt of the Spider-Men), however Ben Reilly, his somewhat good clone, recieves a recent memory and suits up and rescues him and drops him off at his apartment. Talk of the Town Peter quickly falls to sleep trying to void his pain and anger, and so Ben undresses and puts on one of Peter's sweaters and jeans and goes out walking around town. He runs into Mary Jane Watson who he doesn't fully remember but knows. After an interesting yet embarrassing conversation with her he exits climbing a tall building near Central Park, he overlooks Manhattan then leaps, this is his Leap of Faith. He of course ends it with a websling to avoid death and continues his stroll on the town even finding a possible apartment for him. Birth of Spider-Woman Meanwhile at Jackal's Lab, he awakens his next clone as Kaine is not able to fight as he's still learning his new abilities from the Scarlet Spider Protocol. He begins to teach this female clone the ways of Spider-Man and guides her on her first swing. Keeping up with the Jamesons Peter later wakes up and quickly goes out on the town and while searching his A.I alerts him that there was a call about J. Jonah, Peter believes this could be involved with the clones and texts Ben believing it might be him. It's not. He was in Chinatown buying materials for his costume as he texted actually, anyways, Peter sneaks into the Bugle and uses his laptop to track Jameson's phone and then he texts Ben to meet him there. Saving J. Jonah Jameson Ben arrives in a hoodie and a trenchcoat overtop and of course, a Spider-Mask. Ben is more quick to get the mission done acting weird, Peter of course goes with it but they are easily caught and seen by Spider-Woman and her group of clones. Ben begins to fight the Spider-Woman while Peter saves J. Jonah, he is however met with two clones and so in defense he rips the railing and uses it as a weapon, they follow in this and he does a Star Wars theme fight with them and wins, he then tells J. Jonah to leave and joins Ben. Ben then fights the last of the clones as Peter webs up the female clone, Ben and him get some information but then Ben leaves abruptly. The female clone explains he's probably dealing with a lot right now as his world's been turned upside down being a clone and then leaves after a talk with Peter who shows signs that she is like Ben or she is nowadays. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:The Clone Saga Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Spider-Woman Stories Category:Scarlet Spider Stories Category:Jackal Stories Category:Betty Brant Stories Category:J. Jonah Jameson Stories Category:Mary Jane Watson Stories